youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EmpressOreo/Radioactive
Death. Death everywhere. The smell of death. The feel of death in the air. They walk slowly, stumbling over their own feet every once in a while. Their eyes are pure white and bulging out of their head. They moan nonstop. They don't seem to know where they're going exactly, but they know what they want. They want us. They used to be like us. They used to shine bright with color. They used to think. They used to feel emotion. But now they want revenge for what happened to them, even though we aren't the cause of their transformation. I'm Savannah Haleson. I currently sit in a hollow, protected by the low ground. My allies, Bree, Tatiana, Mia, Patrick, and Emmett are with me. We used to dislike all of each other. We used to have different friends, different groups that we remained in. That is, until death started to rise. We were the only ones that remained. If we worked together, we would be able to escape to Raeon, the only city that would never be able to get infected, due to their extremely high knowledge of medicine and protection and their large amount of guard forces. Every city and town that surrounded Raeon had their own names as well. There was Timberfield, Darse, Caviare, Alberton. I used to live in a great place called Fervia. It was a wonderful place to live, and I grew up living a luxurious childhood. After the infection, however, the great cities were no longer great and every city other than Raeon simply became The Ruins. The infection started with a man called Fredrick Kalvon, also known as the Greatest Doctor in the Universe. He could find the cure for pretty much anything. He's the one that knew every detail about every illness. He's the one that invented instant relief. Around four months ago, Kalvon was searching for the cure for cancer. He hid himself to the world for a while and stayed in his office, hundreds of different flasks and bottles sitting atop his desk. It took him weeks, but on August 18th, he was sure he had discovered the cure. He gave his newly found medicine to a man dying of cancer. It seemed to work, but after a few days, he started to look even more dead. His skin turned gray and he started randomly coughing up his own blood. A month after he drank Kalvon's medicine, he passed away. He was buried and Kalvon was locked away in prison for murdering the man. But, to everyone's surprise, the man wasn't entirely dead. He climbed out of his own grave, now a member of the 'un'dead. And that is when the virus started to spread. The man bit his own wife and children. Their skin started to turn gray and the pupils and irises in their eyes disappeared. The woman bit her friends, and her friends bit their friends. Then, random people started catching the infection. The mayor of each city caught it. Even my own parents, and my best friend, Olivia. All of them. Dead, but not dead at the same time. Crazy to kill. The zombie apocalypse had begun. Chapter 1: Savannah POV I blink open my chocolate brown eyes and find myself staring up at the oak trees that tower above me. Ribbons of sunlight squeeze their way through the foliage, painting the grassy ground with a pale golden color. I prop myself up on my elbows and look around for my allies. Mia and Emmett sleep beside each other, Patrick laying not too far off. Bree is asleep with a look of horror plastered on her face, giving me the idea that she's currently having a horrible nightmare. Tatiana rolls over on her back and wakes up not too longer after me. We exchange a glance but we don't say anything to each other. We might need each other to survive, but that doesn't mean we like each other. Actually, Tatiana was the worst of all. Before the zombie apocalypse began, she was the best friend of our school's Queen Bee. Second in command, I guess you could say. She bullied me and my best friend, Olivia. We were dorks to her, but I'm sure the only reason she thought like that was because she was popular. Olivia. I frown at the thought of her. She was my best friend. She's been there for me since we were 3 years old. We did everything together. But then...one day, when we were at the rollerskating rink, she was bitten. By one of them. ''She tried to attack me, but Patrick, school jock and captain of the football team, jumped in unexpectedly and pushed me out of the way, saving my life. I hated him, too, but guys, he ''saved ''my ''life. ''I respect him much more now as a person (even though it annoys me greatly when he fusses more about his looks rather than our survival). I tear my gaze away from Tatiana and lay back down on my bed of moss. We haven't encountered any zombies for a little while - the last time we saw any was about a week ago, just before we escaped into this forest. But we can never be sure if any location is zombie-free except for Raeon. Heck, we don't even know where Raeon ''is. ''We might just be stuck like this for the rest of our lives. Fugitives. Runaways. Trying our hardest to escape from the zombie apocalypse. I'm not able to go back to sleep, and I'm still laying down and staring up at the sky when everyone else wakes up. We eat some nuts and dried fruit for breakfast, careful not to waste any of our supplies. We're running pretty low on food, and since we were typical teenagers a month ago, none of us know how to hunt. Just then, the idea of fishing comes to me. When my dad was...you know...''human, he used to take me with him to the bay. He used a fishing rod to catch fish, though when I asked him what you would do if you didn't have a fishing rod, he said you could use a stick with, say, a worm at the end of the stick and hold it above the surface of the water if you were fishing in a river or a pond. I share the idea with my allies. They seem pretty surprised, since I don't normally speak up much. "Are you sure it'll work?" Emmett asks me. I shake my head. "No, I'm not sure," I tell him. "But we're running low on food, so why not give it a try?" After a quick discussion between the others, they nod their heads in agreement. I smile and stand up. "There must be a river nearby," I say. "Who wants to come with me to try it out?" Mia shrugs. "I'll come." She rises to her feet and comes over to me. "If we're not back in about an hour, come search for us," she tells the others. With that being said, she turns to look at me and dips her head respectfully. "Lead the way." Unsure of where to go, I just begin walking, glancing over my shoulder every once and a while to make sure Mia is following. We journey through the woods in silence, avoiding each other's gazes. There's absolutely no sign of a river or any form of water whatsoever. Eventually, Mia sighs dramatically and pushes her back up against a tree. "What are you doing?" I ask her. "My legs hurt," she says simply. I cross my arms. "The others expect us to find a river," I remind her. "They expect us to find fish." "No, they don't," Mia retorts. "Savannah, there's ''nothing ''here. There's no sign of water or food whatsoever. Let's just head back." The moment she speaks, I hear an odd rustling sound in the bushes to my right. Surprised, I turn around, my eyes widening. I part my lips but Mia nudges me in the ribs and gives me a look that says ''shut up, ''before she slowly makes her way closer to where the sound is coming from. Category:Blog posts